The Telefangirl
by GuiltySociopath
Summary: Marisia Pierce, her fangirl life was normal, good. It all ended when she made the mistake of putting on a weird bracelet she found outside her house. The bracelet brought her to The Enterprise. She meets all her favourite characters from Star Trek and catches the eyes of one augment. He vows to help her get back home. Will she even want to leave in the end? Will she stay?
1. Is There Fanfiction in the Future?

The telefangirl

Okay so this is my first Star Trek fan-fiction and I would just like to say a few things before you read. If I do something wrong, tell me. I don't really care but it would make it a lot better if you put in something that you liked about it. If it's just something wrong about my writing, then if just makes me feel like a big pile of shit. Thanks and enjoy!

The autumn air felt like a nice cold blanket to her hot skin. Marisia Pierce tucked her wavy light blond and red hair behind her ear as she made her way home from college. Everything seemed to be going to hell. She started failing her classes, sleeping during lectures, becoming late because of one thing, a fan-fiction.

No, it wasn't hers, it was a fan-fiction by the writer Forever-Yours on their blog. It had romance, drama and the worst of all, cliffhangers. Maris couldn't get the ending out of her head when the main OC left the love of her life, the character from a book she's been fantasizing for the last year, for the OC's brother, to be at his side when he died of a rare poison.

She ached for the brother to be okay in the end. She wanted when the main OC suddenly find a cure but it sounded like it wouldn't happen. The fan-fiction world sounded the best. All the romance and all the adventure. She would give anything to get out of the rut she called life. Every day was the same and it would never change. She would go to school, home, work, repeat. Like a re-set button that would be pressed every night.

This would happen for the next year until she left the college and into the world. Her heart faintly fluttered. What would make her any different than the people around her? Nothing. They all would be kids that went through school, got jobs and starting their own family. It was a never ending cycle that she wasn't willing to be apart of. Maris wished she could just leave the world behind and travel to the different fandom worlds.

She could meet the characters and be apart of the story. It would be like living a fan-fiction! She yearned to have a life of adventure, of romance, but, yet again she was stopped by the dumb thing everyone called reality. Maris stepped into her home she shared with her older brother Brad and his girlfriend, Hillary.

She never really liked Hillary, maybe it was the discreet phone calls or the sneaky text messages. Hillary was the type of person to act nice around certain people then like a snot when they leave. It was the exact same with Brad and Maris. Hillary was a tall girl with brown hair and fake eye lashes. She never allowed anyone to see her without make-up, even Brad didn't know what she really looked like. Maris only hoped that he wouldn't marry her.

The small empty house was cosy, nothing to bother Maris so she could read to her hearts content. She threw her bag and jacket on to the couch, making a thump as she walked past. Quickly whipping out her phone, she went to her book marks and started to read the new chapter. Her cozy spot on the couch sank in and allow her body to mould to the fabric coushin.

After she had read for an hour, the door bell rang. Who was there? Why would anyone want to come to see plain old Marisia Pierce? The only sound she could hear was the air conditioning. Maris couldn't hear a single thing out side but the racing of cars on the street. Maybe it was the mailman? She placed her phone in her bra for safe keeping as she groan from getting up. The indent she made in the couch was the only thing left behind as she walked away. Grabbing her jacket off the back of the couch, she hung it on the wooden rack as she went by to the door. She opened the door to see no one.

As she went to close the door, a brown box caught her eye, sticking out like a sore thumb. A box sat on the walk way. Leaves from the trees crested it as the wind blew. Maris rolled her eyes and wandered back inside to get shoes and her jacket. The last time she went outside without shoes or a jacket, she had been locked out for at least two hours before Brad came home from work. The black jacket graced her shoulders as she slipped on her dark brown tie up boots that went with her black leggings and brown waist belt.

She popped outside and ran over to the box. So far she couldn't see anything on it so she shook it. Placing it next to her ear, she shook it again, only to hear a faint amount of movement. Not bothering to bring it inside, she took her nail to the tape on the flaps. The tear of the tape broke it open. She looked inside and frowned. A black jewelry box sat in a pile of styrofoam. Taking her thin fingers, she pried the box open.

Inside was a bracelet. She wasn't unhappy with it nor angry about it. She wondered where it could have came from. Maris flipped the box flaps back over to look for an address only to find the letters M.A.R.I.S.I.A. printed on the front. She went back to looking at the bracelet. Her head spun. Could she touch it? Did someone leave this for her? Huffing, she sat down cross legged on the walk way and picked up the bracelet.

The gold metal shone in the light of the non-existent sun of the cloudy day. It was thick and solid. A small screen was on the front and small space existed for the hand to slip through. Was it something new from Google? She slowly placed her hand through the bracelet. It rested on her wrist, silently and peacefully. Maris took in a breath but sucked it back in when the bracelet suddenly fastened itself around her arm. She tugged on the metal, thrashing around and jerking. Her attempts were futile.

Her breathing became fast and ridged. The silence of the bracelet slowed the franticness. As she calmed, Maris heard a small beep come from the gold metal. Another beep sounded from it, then another, faster and faster they came. She went back to trying to rip off the bracelet as the beeping got faster. It was like a ticking bomb that was getting ready to blow.

Maris screamed for help. Her nails clawing at the shining jewelry. The beeping got so fast that it became one long shriek. It's long shriek ceased and one more beep called out. Maris let out her breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. The wind suddenly picked up. It brushed her hair to side to side, allowing her to lose her sight.

She looked down at the arm the bracelet was on. From under the bracelet, on her skin crept out a white shimmering light. It started to follow up her arm and up to her shoulder. She let out another scream as the wind became more savage and furious. The light covered her body. She felt like something was pushing her, she felt sick, broken. Maris's skin broke, crumbling from head to toe.

Marisia gasped, she found herself on the floor, arms and knees bracing herself like she was about to collapse. She clued in that the feeling of the smooth floor clearly wasn't her brother's walk way. She panted, her lungs ached in pain for air.

Maris lifted her head, she saw a white desk type thing in front of her and behind that, a chair with a man wearing a yellow shirt. Oh god. The thought crossed her mind as her green eyes widened. The crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise stared at her from their work stations. Her eyes fell on the one and only James T. Kirk.

His blue eyes were wide with surprise as she stared in return. The lights of the ship that shone down on him in his captain's chair made it hard to tell if his hair was blond or brown. Any other way, he in general was sitting there in all his glory, one of the many things a fangirl would be dying to see. Maris still sat there frozen.

"Holy shit."


	2. Warning Fangirl Aboard

**_I want to respond to all the reviews 'cause they are just so awesome!_**

**_OptimusPrimegirl213, echoi5004, Mistia : Thanks! I'm glad to hear you like it! Remember that you can give suggestions and I'll be sure to take them into consideration._**

**_FreeSpiritSeeker: A special thanks to you girly! I'll send you the next chapter to read over once I get it done!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heres the new chapter, hope you like it!<em>**

* * *

><p>Marisia froze, staring into the eyes of James T. Kirk. His blue eyes were as wide as hers. Her eyes moved over to Spock. His eyes were fixated on her with his arms crossed behind his straight back. He was calculating everything about her, seeing what was most logical to do.<p>

"Restrain her for questioning." Spock told one of the red shirts with demand. Maris's eyes widened. She quickly moved against the viewing glass that glanced out into space. Her arms wrapped around her in a protective manner as the bald man in the red shirt came closer.

"Stop!" A voice rang out, the man stopped and went back to standing by the door."She won't hurt anybody, Spock." Jim stood from his seat as he gave Spock a look.

Marisia panicked, she still didn't know how she could have gotten there. Her mind raced to find an explanation.

"Hey, calm down Shortie. No one is going to hurt you," He said sweetly and smiling. She slowly unclenched her muscles, feeling it out, like ice skating for the first time.

"Here," He reached out his hand, giving her a chance to seethat he wasn't a threat. She shakily took his hand. She now knew why he called her "Shortie". She came up only to his shoulder as she stood next to him.

"What's your name, Short stuff?" He smiled.

"M-Maris-sia P-Pierce." She stuttered, still holding her arms around herself, once she'd released his hand.

"Well, Marisia, I'm going to take you down to the medbay. Can you tell me how you got here on the way?" She nodded slowly as he pushed lightly on the small of her back to the doors. She cringed at the sight of the scary bald man Spock had sent after her.

Once out of range of the bridge, she spoke.

"I-I don't know how I got here." She said, taking in a breath and letting it out.

"Well do you know what ship you beamed from?" He asked, looking down on her from his height above her.

"That's not what I meant." Maris quickly declared, wiping a tear from her check. Kirk raised a brow, as if encouraging her to keep going.

"I'm twenty years old, I was born in the year 1994." She stated with a sniffle. Jim stopped walking in shock. He seemed to be trying to figure out something but couldn't get the answer he wanted.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, seeming like he needed the answer to be no.

"Yeah.." She mumbled. Kirk smirked as he walked into the medbay with her in tow.

"Jim, who's this?" Jim looked to the side to see Bones, the doctor of the medbay. Marisia had watched the movies so many times she didn't have to ask for names and she knew what most the medical equipment she saw was.

"This is Marisia, she just appeared on the bridge out of no where. She says she's from the 21st century." Jim said it as if he didn't believe her. Maris scowled with her still tear-puffy eyes at him for a moment then went to shake the doctor's hand.

"Um, Hi, I'm Leonard McCoy, I'm the doctor of the ship." He said with a half smile.

"M-Marisia Pierce, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bones nodded in agreement then motioned for her to follow him.

"I'm going to take a quickly look at your vitals. It won't hurt a bit, I just need you to sit on that bed over there and take off your boots." Bones pointed to a bio bed in the farthest corner. Maris knew why he put her over there, he didn't want her to freak out and go into shock.

She had seen the movie and wasn't in the slightest bit of shock. No. That was a lie. She was in shock. In shock of being in the world of Star Trek. Her little obsession over the characters began a few months ago when she watched the marathon of the two re-boots.

Maris couldn't keep track of how many fan fictions she had read about Kirk, Spock, Khan and many other characters she felt were hot and was too guilt to admit it. She wondered if they were on their way capture Khan or were coming from the red planet Spock saved. Her excitement of meeting the one and only Khan made her flush.

She read lots of fanfiction and lemons(a really smutty one-shot) about him and stopped when she ran out of material. She swore to herself, she would not faint when she saw him, _if_ she got to see him. Sitting down on the bed, she was told by Kirk to take off her boots. Quickly unlacing them, she slipped them off and gasped.

"What is it?" Jim asked, turning his eyes from the attractive nurse that walked by to Maris. She didn't say anything, she just pointed. Her sender finger pointed to a space where her leggings and sock had parted, a black and blue bruise flaring around her ankle like a newly bloomed flower.

"W-W-Why c-ca-can'-t I-I f-feel any pa-pain?" Maris couldn't stop her sobs. She was scared. Her brother was probably worried out of his mind, she had been transported to a new world and she had scored an injury in the first five minutes of being on the Enterprise.

"Oh god!" Kirk turned his eyes away like it burned his pupils. He must have been some kind of wussy when it came to injuries.

"Bones! Get over here!" He yelled then went to calm Maris.

"Hey it's okay! It's probably something wrong with your nerves. You might be in shock so I'm going to need you to laid down." He told her softly, taking her attention and eyes off the swollen ankle. She nodded and dipped herself back onto the bed.

Her hair fell lightly on the bed as she laid down and moved her foot to rest gently on the other end. Bones made his way over in a rush.

"What happened?!" All Kirk did was point to her foot. Bones' eyes widened. Carefully taking off her sock, Maris tried to keep calm. She thought about school and how much trouble she would be in. Her sobs slowed but not entirety.

"She says she can't feel the pain." Jim told him. Maris closed her eyes, she wanted to be back home. She never thought she would get her wish of going to a fandom world! This was every fangirl's dream but all she wanted to do was crawl back home.

"Can you feel this?" Bones placed his finger on top of the bruise. Maris nodded.

"Is there any pain?" She shock her head. Bones nodded and fiddled with her foot even more. Whatever way he pulled it, shook it, bent it, it wouldn't hurt one bit. Maris had calmed down and was now laughing at the stories Kirk told her.

"So I'm running from these natives with this scroll and I find this beast that I spooked. I shoot it and that's when I see Bones and he says-"

"Damn it man, that was our ride!" Bones finished for him in the exact tone from the memory. Maris laughed and sat up.

"It seems that you need a wrap on it. You'll be fine after a few days. As for the lack of pain, I would be bouncing off the walls with happiness if it was me; this would have hurt like a b***." He explained to her. Maris nodded and watched Bones wrap a bandage around her ankle. It seemed like a difficult process but he made it look easy with his soft, quick movements.

"Thank you. I was wondering, where are we?" She asked. Kirk and Bones looked at each other and huffed.

"You wouldn't have star ships back in the 21st century would you?"


	3. Exact Definition of Embarrassment

_**Okay so I know that some of the stuff that were in the last chapter were confusing but it will all make sense in the future. It will probably be an 'Aha' moment.**_

* * *

><p>Marisia, I have some food for you!" Captain Kirk knocked on Maris' door. He had given her the quarters next to his to keep an eye on her. He had told her about how they were going to catch a criminal and it seemed to excite her. He didn't know why, it was like she was looking forward to it.<p>

"Okay!" She called from inside the room. After the sound of foot steps stopped behind the door, Maris opened the door to reveal her black Rolling Stones tank top. Her ankle ached from time to time as she moved about but she didn't mind it. All her concerns were on the food.

"Is that some kind of band for your time?" He asked, walking in with the food. The room was very simple, having only a small personal replicator, a queen sized bed, a bathroom, an entertainment unit, and a huge window showing the wonders of space.

"A bit before my time, but yeah, they were pretty awesome. By the way, you can call me Maris if you want. " She stated, looking down on her shirt as if it was a long lost friend as she told Kirk her nickname. Kirk nodded and placed the food down on the small desk. He turned to her.

"You said your bracelet brought you here?" Maris nodded as she looked over the food. She smiled as she saw orange jello, one of her favorite dishes.

"Can you take it off?" he asked. Maris looked over at him and sighed.

"I tried. If I could I would, trust me." She explained, tugging at the gold metal once again, seeing if it would give way. Her frown grew as she saw that the metal didn't unlatch itself from her being.

"Alright. I'll talk to someone and see if we can send you back home. As of now, we are just a days journey from our destination. Get some rest and I'll have someone collect you in the morning." Maris nodded to the captain as he walked out of the room. Her stomach growled at the food as she sat down at the desk. After eating, she crawled into bed, thinking of the things she would say when she would return.'I'm sorry' being most prominent as it danced over her mind.

That would be all she could say, 'I'm sorry'. Her brother would probably ask her to move out. She would be on her own and she would lose her job too. All the things she needed were going to disappear. She couldn't contain herself anymore, and she cried.

* * *

><p>~Le Awesome Time Skip~<p>

* * *

><p>Maris gasped as she felt the whole ship lurch. A glass vase on her desk crashed to the floor making a loud crack like lighting. She then was glad that she had left her boots beside her bed. The ship levelled out, leaving everything quiet and smooth. Maris climbed out of bed, shoving her feet into her still-tied boots.<p>

She stepped over the glass carefully and ventured out into the hall. She knew Kirk had told her he would have someone come and get her but she just couldn't wait. She wanted to be there when Hikaru Sulu made his threat to Khan who she also was both anxious and terrified to see. Oh how she fantasized about his piercing eyes and the way his shirt clung to- woah!

Maris stopped in the hall of the ship and shook her head of the perverted thoughts. There was no time to be imagining all of her fangirl dreams coming true. There was no persuasion from reviewers, no crazy fanfiction author. Just a girl that sudden popped into the universe of Star Trek. Many people stared at her. She stared back with a face of 'Go the F*** Away' and kept walking.

With no guide, she kept getting lost. It took her a full hour until she found her way to the bridge right when Sulu sat down in the chair. He clicked a button and said:

"Attention John Harrison." He began. Maris was secretly fangirling but kept her excitement down as she listened. This part was probably the most played during her time in the fandom. She had always loved Sulu, she almost screamed when she saw him kicking a** in the first movie.

"This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S. Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers are on their way to your location. If you don't surrender to them immediately, I will unleash an entire payload of advanced long range torpedoes currently locked onto your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail." She felt her heart give way. She felt overwhelmed with joy as Bones complimented him on his speech. Once Bones turned, he saw her and frowned.

"Marisia, what are you doing here?" He asked with his hands behind his back. Racing to find an answer she smoothly lied.

"I-I was coming up here t-to see what happened. Why have we stopped moving?" She questioned.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way to the medbay." Bones explained the whole situation as they went down to the medbay. Even though she knew the whole story, she listened carefully. Bones gave her some jobs to do in the medbay to keep her busy. She didn't mind having to work. It gave her something to do and was better than sitting alone and bored in her room all day.

She cleaned the medical instruments and organized them from their messy stated she had found them in. When she turned to ask McCoy what to do next, she found he wasn't there. She looked around the medbay to find no sign of him.

"Maris?" She turned to see the nurse Mary Hill. She had helped with getting the cleaning supplies for the medical knives.

"Yes?" Maris asked. "Could you go find the doctor and tell him he left his blood samples on the desk again? He needs to pick them up before I smash them." Maris nodded and went to go find the doctor. She thought for a moment. Where would Bones be at this time? Maris' eyes lit up as she started running toward the place she thought would be the place they would be talking to Khan.

Her hunch was right. Standing there was Kirk, Spock and the doctor. Khan stood on the other side of the glass, placing his hand through a hole for Bones to take a blood sample. Her heart rate thumped like a rabbit's while being chased by a fox. She was going to meet one of her favourite characters. Khan was standing only a little ways away and she already felt weak in the knees.

Maris nearly squealed as she pictured his high cheek bones as he would stare at her, like in her favourite fanfiction. Taking a deep breath, she knew she needed to act calm and collected. She couldn't act weird or something could happen and it some how might mess with the story. Rolling off the wall she leaned on, she went back to walking. As she walked up behind them, she caught the attention of Khan. He analyzed her as she made her way to the group of men. Her heart almost burst as she made eye contact.

"Bones," She called out, losing her voice in the first part of his nickname. She coughed to regain her voice as she was once again, stared at. The three men turned to her.

"Maris, you shouldn't be here right now." Kirk stated, blocking her view from Khan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nurse Mary asked me to find Bones." She explained.

"Why did she-"

"Is that a Rolling Stones t-shirt?" A silence broke through and tapped her right in the head. Khan had been starring at her shirt the whole time she had been standing there. A blush crept up her face

"Don't talk to him," Kirk spoke, trying to shield her from the attractive mad man.

"Why? I won't bite Captain." He smirked. Kirk rolled his eyes as Maris looked over his expression. Out of the blue, she responded, keeping her inner fangirl locked up inside..

"Y-yeah, it's a Rolling Stones shirt. I wouldn't say they were my favourite, I liked the Beetles a lot too," she said, grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. She didn't like only Khan, she decided, she didn't mind Kirk either. She almost felt sick when she recalled all the fanfictions she found on the two very handsome men.

"The Beetles were quite the musical group. Now I want to know, how do you know them? I know that most of the people here in this era don't even bother with music from the 21st century." Khan's eyes narrowed on her. Her heart rate once again sped up. She didn't know what to do. She choked on her own words, slipping up and spitting out something didn't even think of.

"It's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me. Open up your eager eyes, I'm brightside." She mumbled to herself. She was sure he heard it but she couldn't help it. She was nervous and it just came out.

"What?" Kirk blurted out.

"You got my heart beat running away, beating like a drum and its coming you way." She sputtered.

"Are you talking in song lyrics?"

"No," She started out.

"Yes." He fired back.

"No."

"Yes!" There was silence until she spoke again.

"It is true what they say? The word are weapon and if it is then every body best stop stepping 'cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend your locket. I'm tired of these rocker saying come with me." Kirk groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hold on-"

"Captain Kirk, do shut up. She is spouting song lyrics from the 21st century. and if you would listen you actually learn something. It's obviously a mental flaw she has whenever she get nervous, allowing her to calm her mind with song lyrics. " Khan snapped at Kirk. Kirk shut his mouth and watch Maris.

"What else have you got?" Her eyes were wild as she reached into her shirt and grabbed her phone from her bra. She fumbled with her phone trying the keep her hands from trembling. Khan chuckled, his laugh purred in his chest as he watched her play with the device. Kirk, Spock and Bones didn't stop her as she went through her music library. She pulled up a Beetles song and turned up the volume. The song Twist and Shout came on.

"Lovely," Khan said, closing his eyes as he smiled.

"And what else might you have?" Finally grinning, she went through her playlist. She played the song Thriller by Michael Jackson. Khan laughed and smirked.

"You will have to get me a phone like yours, I need to catch up on all the music; there is nothing to do in here." Maris nodded and looked to Kirk who was stunned.

"Did you seriously make a conversation with a war criminal?" he asked. Maris shrugged and walked away. She felt proud of herself she made Khan, the greatest of the Augments, laugh and smile.


End file.
